Dark Souls
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: Soul Reaper? Half-Breed? Just who the hell was this woman and why was she so hellbent on bringing about his own demise? In which case, Dante is forced to face his demons and put his trust in an unlikely ally. xXx DantexOC


**A\N: **Soooo many stories unfinished, still decided to post another one! Logical, right? The idea came to me while I was playing DMC. Most likely only going to be a couple shot. **Also: **Took some things out of the anime _Bleach_. Just so you guys know! :) Reviews are much appreciated! Happy reading! x

**Disclaimer: **I shouldn't have to inform you guys on everything you already now, right? Haha. Noooo ownage whatsoever.

**Full Summary: **With Vergil's betrayal and Kat's death, Dante allows his misery to consume him. All seems lost for his humanity until in steps someone from Kat's past. Can this face be what Dante needs to pick up the pieces of his shattered existence? And can he really obtain the vengeance on behalf of his deceased friend or will the murder of one be stolen in the hands willing to do the deed? Regardless, Dante is forced to face his demons and put his trust in an unlikely ally.

* * *

"Oi, Bartender!" Dante slurred over the noise of the music in the club.

The bald man behind the counter glanced briefly over his shoulder in disgust but Dante was too drunk to give a damn either way. Or at least attempting to get drunk. The damn Bartender was starting to grate on his nerves with the lack of service he was receiving.

Waving his hand back and forth, Dante slammed his free hand on the counter-top. "'Nother round, let's go!"

Looking immensely irritated, the Bartender placed the glass he had been cleaning away and stalked over to where Dante sat. The mustache upon his upper lip looking strangely hilarious all in itself and Dante couldn't help the laughter bubbling in his chest and as the man approached him, his smile widened considerably.

"'Nother round, good sir!" He laughed, his breath fanning the front of the man's face.

The Bartender frowned deeply. "You've already downed five bottles of our finest bourbon, sir. _And _you've yet to pay for it all."

Did he hear right? Leaning back in his seat, Dante placed a hand on the back of his neck and tilted his head back slightly.

"Only five?" He mumbled under his breath, glazed eyes cast to the ceiling in wonder.

Without looking, he could feel the heat of anger radiating off the man before him. Honestly, he wasn't trying to be funny. He truly was confused about the amount of alcohol he'd drank. Had he really consumed that much? He could've sworn he'd only just entered the night club.

Dropping his gaze back on the annoyed little man, Dante shrugged.

"'Nother round!" He swirled his finger in the air with laughter.

"Listen sir-"

Abruptly, the lecturing voice of the Bartender was lost on his ears as he felt pressure in the same instant at the back of his head. Instantaneously, his head collided with the counter-top and darkness enveloped him.

* * *

If you care for either of your friends, relinquish your weapons and meet me at the Memorial Cemetery at dusk. - Vee.

_Dante growled and crumpled the note in his hand, his knuckles turning white. Someone had located The Order's hideout and broken into it, destroying everything in sight. Smashed computers, paperwork littering the floor. Blood and bodies everywhere. He had grimaced at the sight before racing towards the backroom where he first met his long lost twin brother. _

_That room was no different. Blood, papers strewn across the ground, more blood. The stench was overwhelming. Suddenly, something across the room caught his eye. Walking over to the far wall, a note was daggered to the stone, even more of the red substance staining the paper. _

_"What the fuck?!" He shouted, throwing the note to the floor and scanning the rest of the room hurriedly. _

_Someone had stormed the place, killed everyone, and kidnapped Vergil and Kat. He couldn't imagine just a single person having done this; he would have clearly been outnumbered. But who could have done this? _

_Despite the amount of damage to the hideout, it hadn't seemed like the kidnapper was looking for any particular thing. So that ruled out robbery gone wrong. This guy knew what he was after, knew how to maneuver around everyone and single-handedly murder everyone in his path. _

_Running out of the compound, Dante took to the top of the buildings. _

_Whoever it was that had done this is going to really wish they hadn't._

_"Dante."_

_Jumping to the next building, Dante stopped abruptly and looked around._

_"Hey, Dante!"_

_A female voice penetrated his thoughts and in a fit of rage, spun around this way and that, trying to pinpoint the location of the voice. Was his mind playing tricks on him? _

_'Damnit, I don't have time for this!' He thought inwardly, turning back around in the direction of the cemetery. _

_Unfortunately, the voice was persistent. _

_"Hey, dipshit! Wake your ass up!" _

_"The hel-"_

* * *

Growing impatient, I forced my hand out and slapped him hard across the face. Dante groaned at the contact, his head lulling to the side, an angry red mark appearing on his cheek.

"Did you hear me, dumbass?" I hissed, grabbing a fist full of hair and wrenching his head towards me. "I said wake u-"

Instantly, Dante's eyes snapped open and shoved his head forward, hoping to headbutt me but I was faster than him. I forced myself backwards and balled my hand into a fist, landing a swift punch to the middle of his face and feeling my heart flutter at the sound of a sickening crack.

"Ahh, you bitch! You broke my nose!" He screamed in agony, squirming relentlessly against the restraints of his chair to hold his now horribly disfigured nose.

I shrugged and brought my hand up to inspect my knuckles. "Not my fault, you scared me." I explained before smirking.

He swore some more, cursing endlessly how he was going to kill me slowly and painfully, struggling to get himself free. I watched in silence as he continued his useless struggle, allowing him to blow off some steam before I explained his reason for being in this position in the first place. It seemed like hours had gone by, Dante's futile fight continuing on, his mouth shooting off blanks a mile a minute.

I sighed and raked a hand through my hair before deciding I had enough. Briskly walking up to him, I shot out two fingers and gripped his nose and without blinking an eye, snapped it back in place. More swearing was heard as I shoved his head back and pulled out my handkerchief, holding it against his nostrils.

Still, he struggled against me.

I huffed in annoyance and pinched a little harder, ignoring the hiss.

"Will you stop your pointless struggle? I'm trying to help you here."

Behind the handkerchief in his face, Dante sneered at me. "Because that's exactly what it looked like when you _decked _me in the face!"

I pulled back slightly and wiped some of the blood off of his nose before pressing the cloth back in place.

"In my defense, you were trying to hit me first." I reasoned with a shake of my head.

"You could have just avoided it altogether!" He shouted, his face contorting into that of someone who looked appalled. "You didn't have to punch me!"

More cussing. More shaking of the head.

"I've been told your language is quite colorful, but I believe that was an understatement." I dropped the handkerchief in his lap and moved away from him.

Glaring daggers into the back of my head, Dante scoffed. "Told, huh?"

I nodded without looking at him. Cocking my head back slightly, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're also a drunk, ill-mannered, and can often be found mingling with the common trash." I named them off the top of my head before finally setting my dark eyes back on him. His face was unreadable, but I didn't have to put much thought into what was going on in his mind.

I noticed his mouth twitch as if he wanted to say something but I was quick to beat him to it.

"But don't be so flattered, _Dante._" I drawled his name out and winked, showing him that he wasn't just a random face. "I caught all that tonight in the club."

His form grew tense, his glare sharper.

"I suppose I have to ask how you know me."

I shrugged once more. "That doesn't matter, actually."

Dante finally let an emotion slip up. He was shocked and then enraged.

"The fuck you mean it _doesn't matter_?! That's the fucking question! That and why the _fuck_ you brought me here!" His began to thrash against his restraints again, his face going red with anger and promising death should he get free. "Who the fuck are you?!"

My eyes slanted and I turned fully to face him. Just as I was about to speak, a sudden explosion against the far wall interrupted me. I quickly covered my face and moved out of the way.

"_Soooouuulll Reaaapperrrr!_"

I narrowed my eyes as demons began to fill the room from the hole they made in the wall. Each monster was tall, dark, intimidating, and reeked of malicious intent.

"Soul Reaper?" Dante muttered, casting his eyes from me to the demons.

Ignoring him, I summoned my spiritual pressure into the palm of my hand and dropped my hand back down, a black sword suddenly in my grasp.

"Looks like you guys aren't as dumb as you look." I smirked, gripping the hilt of my sword more securely.

I couldn't tell how many there were; they continued to fill the room in numbers, each one more ugly than the previous one. I pulled my lower lip between my teeth and sucked lightly on the flesh, contemplating how I was going to get away with this one with Dante. I flashed my eyes towards him meaningfully and he looked right back at me.

"_Weee gave you the halfffff-breed, Soul Reaperrr._" One of them spoke through a sneer. "_We had a deallll!_"

'_Half-breed? What the hell?' _Dante inwardly thought, his eyes slanting into thin slits as he assessed the demons.

I chuckled dryly and flashed the head demon a wicked grin.

"Did we?" I asked innocently. "Must have slipped my mind, my apologies. Reign check?"

He opened his mouth and roared with all the rage inside him before signalling to his lackeys and sprinting across the room towards me. I scoffed under my breath and blocked the incoming attack with the side of my sword. He held me still under his heavy weight, giving his buddies the time to race in and attack me as well. Pushing out my spiritual pressure through my sword, I was able to shove the main demon off of me and away from the grasp of the other demons.

"_You bitchhhh!_" He screamed, swiftly turning around.

I rolled my eyes. "Why is everyone calling me that today? That's so rude."

I quickly leapt forward and brought my sword against a random demon, cutting him directly in half and wasted no time in watching his blood cover the ground as I moved onto the next demon. I made quick work of a lot of the beasts. Cutting and slashing, blocking and evading. I started to pant slightly as even more demons entered the building from the collapsed wall.

I cursed lowly.

"Getting a little crazy over a stupid deal, aren't we?"

The leader hissed, "_I will killllll you, Soul Reaper!"_

"Tch." I frowned and dodged more incoming attacks from the demons, doing my best to evade their sharp talons.

* * *

Dante sat motionlessly in the chair. Of course, he couldn't move even if he wanted to what with the restrains that woman had placed upon him. Just who the hell was this girl anyway? And what the hell was this deal she had made with these vermin from the pits of hell? Furthermore, the _fuck _was a Soul Reaper?

The tightness of the restrains bit into the flesh of his wrists and he knew once this was all over, he was seriously going to slug her one in return. Sure, he didn't go around abusing women for fun, but she really pissed him off. He didn't even know her and here she was making deals with devils and kidnapping him for some unfathomable reason.

Dante winced slightly. Damn, his nose hurt. He didn't even want to look at it later.

Zoning back into reality, he watched in silence as the girl zipped in and out of eyesight, slashing the demons in halves and blocking when necessary. She was one helluva fighter, he'd give her that. (Never mind that she had one sick right hook) Her lithe body moved like that of a lioness and the power of something far greater than this earth.

She had summoned her sword without batting an eye and built up enough power within it to strike back at the demons. He didn't know what she was exactly, but he knew she wasn't human despite appearances.

She had long, black hair and deep, chocolate eyes that almost looked jet black. She wore ripped skinny jeans and black ankle boots. He could plainly see her bra behind the fish net shirt and black vest wore. Gloves covered her hands and armbands on each arm. Sure, he thought her attractive and he wouldn't terribly mind boning her, but this bitch was going to be trouble, he could already foresee that.

Nevertheless, seeing her trying to hold her own against all these monsters brought an idea to his mind. Waiting for her to meet his gaze once more, he tried to hide his devious smirk.

* * *

_'Dammit! Just how many are there?!' _I inwardly thought, jumping out of the way of another attack.

"_Are you growing tired, Soulllll Reaper?_" The leader questioned with a sickening smile, walking towards me as I backed away towards Dante.

My body began to shake, my hands sweating as my fingers started to go slack holding my sword. The attacks from the other demons subsided as their Leader stepped forward, coming even closer. His smile on face was atrocious and I bit down on my tongue from yelling back.

Abruptly, he lurched forward far enough and so suddenly, that on instinct I shot backwards and instantaneously landed in Dante's lap. I gasped and accidently dropped my sword from the sudden body beneath mine.

Around us, the demons laughed and from behind me, I heard Dante speak.

"This is a little sudden even for me." He murmured against my ear. He had leaned forward slightly, his chest pressed against my back. "Especially after the abuse I took from you." He tsked, faintly pressing his lips against the shell of my ear, causing me to shudder at the sensation it brought to me. "Even so, I'm not one to turn down a damsel in distress."

I grunted in reply. "You want me to release you." I deadpanned, refusing to beat around the bush.

I could feel the smirk in his voice as he said, "So you're not all beauty then, huh? My kinda girl."

Before I could reply, I heard movement in front of me and focused my attention back at the matter at hand.

"_This is your enddddd, halffff-breed, soulllll reaper._" Raising his claws high above his head, his hand started to glow a bright red.

"Well sweet cheeks? I don't think you plan on dying here, right? The only thing you have to lose here is your life." He spoke urgently, though I could tell he tried to hide the emotion.

"_SEEEEE YOU IN HELLLLL!_" He screamed, bringing his glowing claws down upon us both._  
_

Before my eyes, my life flashed. Memories of a childhood that might've seemed like yesterday but was not. A single tear ran down my cheek at the sight of a smiling girl that held her hand out for me to grasp.

It was so close.

So real.

But, I-

Using the last bit of strength I had left in me, I shoved myself up and over Dante's seated person and calling my spiritual power, I ripped the chair that was bolted to the ground with Dante still on it and smashed it against the cement. All in the same instance, I tried to dodge the incoming blow from the head demon but was unable to move fast enough as my legs gave out from all the energy had exerted.

Before I hit the ground and fell into unconsciousness, I heard someone call out to me.

_"It's not your time yet, Kiona." _

_'Kat...' _Was my last thought before darkness consumed me.


End file.
